1. Field
One or more embodiments relate to a method of sharing a spectrum by frequency hopping and a communication system using the method, and more particularly, to a method of sharing a spectrum by frequency hopping in which a second communication system may effectively set a selection criterion of a channel to be used for communication by frequency hopping based on frequency usage information for a shared spectrum of a first communication system, and a communication system using the method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, various communication services by Internet of Things (IOT), drones, etc. have emerged, and frequency allocation for providing new communication services is continuously required.
However, frequency resources are limited and most spectrums are already being used in existing communication services.